Heaven Kise Ryouta:Kuroko no Basket
by ForeverKats
Summary: OC & Kise Ryouta. Originally uploaded to Quizilla, FanFiction adaption.
1. Chapter 1

**Her POV**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sound of my footsteps echoed through the narrow underground station tunnels. Empty, so alone. The night had already fallen, lights illuminated the crowded city of Tokyo. Clutching my brown leather suitcase in my right hand and my train station ticket ready in the other, I hurriedly made my way to the appropriate platform. The evening breeze whistled through the corridors, running down stairs and gently picking up the edges of my plaid school uniform skirt. Outside the capital was bursting with fluorescent signs, and bustled with teenagers who radiated with the energy of youth. This was common on a Friday night; students heading out to associate with their friends around cafes in Shibuya or wandering around multi-storied shopping outlets. White collared workers on the other hand, would either be returning home to their families, or gathering with co-workers for karaoke or drinking. Either way the city never slept; people swarmed in every corner.

I, Nanase Mika, had no business basking in the bright lights of Tokyo. My home was far, by the JR Sobu Line Rapid Service, it was approximately 90 minutes away and that was if I departed from the central station. I lived in Narita, a quiet half suburban-half farming city on the outskirts of the capital in the Chiba prefecture. My family was of the lower class, hardworking historical farmers who grew rice and other assorted vegetables. With the unstable economy and the effects of climate change, it has been an endless struggle to make ends meet. It isn't just us though; other farming communities in the area are experiencing the same pressure. Let's also not forget that I also reside right next to the evil international Narita airport. In 1966, my Grandfather was involved with the Sanrizuka-Shibayama Rengo Kūkō Hantai Dōmei; a union that opposed the construction of the airport. They were going to take away _everything _from us. I remember hearing endless stories about the riots and gatherings he was involved with on rainy days. How it pained him that they couldn't reason with the people.

Despite the battles that occurred between the civilians and the government, they were at a loss. _No remorse. _The union burnt down the new homes of anyone who relocated and wrote countless threats. My Grandfather always reflected on himself, "Aren't we a community too?" In 1971, the government began to use force. Area by area, house by house. Pieces of my Grandfather's home and heritage were destroyed by the ruthless officials. At one stage, 297 protestors were arrested and 1000 policemen were involved. Despite all the efforts of the small rural community, families scattered themselves and settled elsewhere. Sometimes I like to believe that the gods and spirits had rewarded my Grandfather who was lucky enough to live right outside of the allocated construction site zone. His home, my home, was saved. Although I call it a miracle, he denounces it as a curse. His friends and neighbours detested him and his good fortune, bitter about losing their homes. Slowly, we were the only ones left in Sanrizuka. Deep down I could always see it in his eyes, the longing to see his hometown at peace just as it was. Even on his deathbed, my Grandfather was the strongest.

I detest the government and those who destroy the poor to make way for the rich. Those who demolish perfect small communities in an effort to build what they feel is _better_ and more _fitting_. The wealthy and powerful never consider that we simply do not need their ignorant ideas.

_I will never be a dirt road for you to pave._

* * *

My family has always been loud and crowded. My mother and father worked in the fields every day. I have four elder brothers named: Maya, Jin, Sano and Yuuta. Maya is the eldest child and never had the chance to go to university, although being the smartest student and the best at everything. At the time of his final year of high school, we were completely broke and couldn't afford to admit him to any school. He's 21 now and helps my mother and father in the fields. With light tan hair and a kind and reassuring smile, he keeps us all in order like a third parent. Despite his girly name and gentle nature, he's the rock of the family. If Maya were to sink, we would all go down with him. He takes care of all of us younger siblings and does the household chores such as cleaning and cooking. Maya's cooking is the best, especially sukiyaki.

Jin is the complete opposite. Jin is the youngest of all my brothers at 18, and although being the youngest, he's the second tallest (the first being Maya). He's a reckless and headstrong boy who doesn't listen to anyone. Not even the wise and caring words of Maya. Jin has black sleek hair that comes over his face in a fringe, completely different to everyone else in the family who has a shade of brown hair. Somehow, I don't know how, Jin always manages to get himself into trouble. Whether it's at school or outside of school, Jin is usually found at the scene of the crime. He barely attends school and skips classes when he does. His attention is somewhat diverted as he is amused by the bright lights of Tokyo; he feels as if it is calling him. He usually spends his time on a hiatus in Tokyo, although he attends school in Narita. We've never got along; he always finds that slice of time in his day to annoy me. Jin has always been the black sheep of the family.

Yuuta is the carefree spirit within the household. Although he's eccentric and sometimes weird, his comedic relief brightens my day. I love Yuuta a lot. He's 19 with slightly orange hair and has a strong build from his athletic abilities. Although he's not a genius like Sano, he's not a rebel like Jin. Yuuta is the balance of good and bad in the family and he gives a sense of harmony. He's that one happy-go-lucky guy who doesn't have it all, but will someday build something from what he has. I admire his positive and relaxed attitude, as well as his ability to maintain a job in the city as waiter. Ever since he was young, he has always been a team leader and an avid contributor in the family. Yuuta does his part for us, which makes up for the times when he acts up. He's my best friend in the family.

Sano is the second eldest at 20 years of age. To be entirely honest, I've never had a close relationship with him at all. I remember him being there when I was a child. He was there, and he wasn't at the same time. Sano is extremely hard working and is the quiet one among us. He has kept to himself and has taken care of himself ever since he was 8. Sano relies on no one, and is entirely independent. When he was 16, he was offered a scholarship to study Biomedicine at Oxford University in London. He writes a letter every month to greet us but he hasn't visited since then. My memory is a bit blurred, but the last time I saw him he wore black rimmed glasses and had coarse brown hair.

* * *

At the beginning of the year I had entered Kaijo High School, a prestigious college that was famous for its pride and achievements. For the past 10 years of my young life, I had been incredibly ambitious in accomplishing my goals. I aspire to get a job that pays a substantial amount of money. I want to restore our broken home and farm to its former glory and fulfil my grandfather's happiness. My former middle school was a poor and quaint place with minimal resources. Even against the odds, I persevered. I took notes in every class and took extensive tutoring lessons. Every night I revised over my day's work and completed extra homework. Year after year, I was undefeated in my school studies. But due to my busy school life, I never managed to gain any friends. I never went anywhere.

Besides school, I stared at slanted concrete ceilings in my bare spare time. Over the years I grew accustomed to this loneliness.

_I don't need friends. Friends don't earn you money, they cost money._

I graduated middle school with top scores and earned my rightful place at Kaijo during the entrance exam. Kaijo High School was placed somewhat in the centre of Tokyo and my parents worried about my safety when travelling there every day. Everyone at home was so proud of me when I passed the exam; the first girl in the family had gotten into the high school of her choice. Maya teasingly stated that he was jealous of my success and then there was a wonderful party held in my honour. I knew I had to work hard in Kaijo, everyone was pouring in their little income to pave the way for my studies. Their hopes were riding on my shoulders.

Despite my triumphs, my rightful position in the school was not acknowledged by the others students nor faculty members. Over time I had begun to realise and accept the fact that I was a speck of commoner dust in comparison to the wealthy and pampered students of Tokyo. My efforts, my sheer determination and hard work, had been for naught. I was an outsider who dared to dream and lust for a higher education. It hadn't helped that I wasn't especially attractive or decently dressed either.

My long and dry auburn hair tangled at the ends and my overgrown and unshaped fringe hid my dull brown eyes. My skin wasn't delicate or beautifully toned; instead it was a sickly pale colour. Throughout my life people had always asked if I was ill due to my complexion, but it was actually because of the lack of sunlight I had gotten from studying all the time. I've always hated my skin; it exaggerated my facial my facial flaws. Not only did my financial status segregate me from the crowd, but also my appearance. It seemed like no one could have remotely thought of the idea that a farm-girl peasant could even be allowed to enrol in their school.

When you attend a school where everyone despises your very existence for no logical explanation, you begin to wonder and conjure up your own hypothetical excuses for it in your own time. Perhaps my eyes are too small? Was my voice too deep? Is my nose too flat? Are my thighs too large? Am I too short? It all seemed to make sense, considering I had been called all this by my _fellow classmates._ But why was this affecting me now? I had spent the majority of my life not being accepted by others around me. But then again, they didn't treat me horribly; they treated me as if I was non-existent.

_Perhaps in a time like this, I actually wanted someone to comfort me?_

If I were to be totally honest with myself, I'd say that I've been dwelling too much on all these thoughts._Remember your dream. Never forget. _It's likely that the negativity has finally reached my heart. However, I'm in too deep. I cannot run. I can only hide in my own pity. How can I tell my family? That half way through the school year they've broke me. I can't even score compared to the other students, not that the teachers mark me fairly anyway. All their money is being poured down the drain, like the teardrops falling onto my sleeves, nothing will change.

* * *

_Where am I going?_

I hold my briefcase close to my chest, my heart thumps painfully. I'm thinking about this again! Not again! I can't do this anymore, I don't want to cry. Crystal droplets roll down my frost nipped cheeks and stain the navy collar of my uniform. I begin to tumble and fall to my knees as I turn into a deserted station corridor. Cradling my head in my arms, I slowly rock into a quiet sob that doesn't alarm any passer-by's interest.

As I slowly look up from the bundle that I've made in my arms, I see him.

His hand extends towards me, as he looks upon me with a soft smile curling on his lips. His blonde sleek hair shining against the tunnel lights and his beautiful long lashes and deep golden eyes staring into mine. A silver piercing dangled from his left ear.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry."


	2. Chapter 2

**His POV**

* * *

_Her eyes, her eyes, her eyes._

The sweetest girl with eyes as bright as diamonds had sent hot electric shivers into my heart. Why was such a beautiful girl crying? Especially in a place like this. The moment I saw her it felt like time had stopped for a single moment and I was drawn to help this poor girl.

How can this possibly be?

_I've never believed in fate._

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Say my name anywhere and countless girls will gather around me, dazzled by my presence. Honestly, it's tiring. I grew up in Tokyo, around the border of Shinjuku and Shibuya. My family had never been present in my life and had always been distant. I was the only child of a bitterly divorced family. My mother had cared more about her business meetings at Canon printing company than her own wedding anniversary. My father was the head of a stock market research company that tracked trends and prices. Caught between the rich and wealthy lifestyles, they eventually drifted apart. I was left alone, in the shadow of my family's darkest secrets. The appearance they gave was quite deceitful to the public eye, having posed for several prominent business magazines with glamorous fake smiles.

Even when I was first born, I lacked the basic attention that should have been given to an infant. The countless nannies that came in and out of our penthouse were constant. I had never really obtained a true connection to anyone or anything. I was a child that longed to be loved and was denied of that simple affection. Whenever I asked if my mother or father could spend time with me they simply said, "Later" or "Another day." It seemed as if time was against me and that I was born into a life of loneliness. My parents had this idea that if they gave me everything a child could dream of: toys, candy, and money; that I would simply be satisfied.

_I was never content. It was never enough._

When I reached the age of six I had realised the harsh reality; they never cared in the first place. I was only a product on display to improve their image, just like their marriage. Was I also a fake child? I grew accustomed to this thinking and lifestyle during this period of my life. I didn't need a nanny anymore and I didn't need their literally 'paid' attention. I was independent; I was a soldier. The only person who needs me is me. The only person who cares about me is me. Everyone else is only after my money, and I learnt that the hard way.

* * *

I was ten years old when I met Ishida Suzuki, a small brown haired boy with slightly tan skin and a wide grin; my first friend. We both attended the same elementary school and he was the first person to ever show interest in my life. None of the other boys had liked me in elementary school, I had always seemed to best them in everything. They made it seem like I intentionally made girls fall at my feet and studied exceptionally hard for my grades. Everywhere I went I never had a male friend who didn't stare with hate.

_Their eyes burning into my searing flesh._

After I had helped my soccer team to defeat the opposing team in Physical Education class, he had approached me. I can remember his exact facial expression, his gap toothed grin and cheeky eye-smile. He came running and stuck his thumb up in the air in front of my face.

"Wow you're amazing! Nice work Kise-kun!" he cheerfully spoke.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth slightly opened in awe. He had complimented me? Over time we became closer and closer, Ishida and I had become inseparable. For the first time in my life it felt like I had a true bond that would last forever, never had I felt such warmth radiating from another person. **Why did it have to end? **I had to know, I deserved to know. Ishida-kun… Why did you have to be there with them?

* * *

It was a quiet Friday afternoon when I realised I had forgot my exercise book for my Math class, so I returned to school to retrieve it. For some strange reason, the school seemed eerie. It was as if it were waiting for me, luring me in. It'd be too cliché to say that my destiny awaited me, that this segment of time would alter my universe or some other dodgy movie rip-off line like that. Instead, let's talk about the facts; my reality.

I had begun to approach Ishida when I noticed him also at school at this hour, but quickly hid behind a locker when I hear other voices.

"Oi, Ishida! Come here," called Ryuuzaki, a loud and obnoxious red haired boy in my class called.

"Eh? What?" Ishida replied.

"Why're you always hanging out with that Ryouta kid? He's such an annoying spoilt brat, come play with us afterschool sometime," Ryuuzaki whined in his prepubescent voice.

"Aha sorry, but I already told you guys how it was. Remember? It's just for a little longer," Ishida giggled back.

"Eeeeeh, make it quick then. Don't tell me you've become _actual friends _with that idiot. All we need is some more stuff from his family and I guess I and the other guys will be done. His crap isn't worth losing ya' to that bastard ha," Ryuuzaki snickered.

Ishida glanced at the boy and revealed a devious smirk, one that I had never experienced before. His eyes slanted in like a snake's and his face grew dark.

_What the fuck was going on?_

All this time I had been played by my only friend. His words were merciless missiles that shot through my ears with a harsh sting. I had been betrayed and used for my money. I recounted the days of our friendship through my head as I silently walked home, deep in my own miserable thoughts. Tall yellow street lights lit the path home with the slightest buzzing sound echoing from mosquitos that swarmed on summer nights. Memories please leave me now. I can't handle this. Maybe I'll never be accepted for who I am?

They replayed over and over again. The day he first came over to play. Our first sleepover. The long afternoons spent on the soccer field. His meaningful smile that ignited a sentiment of warmth in my gut. By now, it was long gone.

Along with my faith.

* * *

For the next few weeks I began to avoid Ishida. We weren't the same anymore; he wasn't the person I thought he was. I had always thought that Ishida was just like me and that was the reason we got along. I could never understand why the other boys would always ridicule me and not him when they saw us. I think I finally get it, what a joke I am. All this time I had thought that they also rejected him too because he was poor, and that he was in the same case I was. They had been using Ishida to extract luxuries out of me for two years. Ishida had told me that his family was broke and that he had no money to buy toys like I had. I thought that maybe if I gave him gifts and presents, his family wouldn't have to and that they could concentrate on paying their rent. Over and over I gave him everything with no questions asked. I wanted to fulfil his happiness.

_I wanted to be his happiness._

We didn't walk home together anymore as I stayed later afterschool to do my homework. We didn't play together on the soccer fields as usual. Instead I spent my lunch times reading in the library. During this time, I became a major fan of English literature and poetry. This one novel had caught my attention and I had re-read it over 3 times. To this day I still adore the words written in this book, _The Outsiders _by _SE Hinton_. The friendship portrayed in the novel had spoken to me on an unconscious level. It was as if I formed a bond with the characters in the story.

This text is about a group of teenagers who grew up in the disadvantaged part of Tulsa in Oklahoma in 1956. Their gang was known as the "Greasers" and were segregated from the privileged "Socs" group (pronounced soh-shs not socks). Throughout the novel the characters face many coming-of-age hardships and manage to deal with their issues. Two of the main characters, Ponyboy and Johnny had really touched me with their loyalty and incredible friendship. I took valuable meaning from the scene where Johnny had rushed in to save children trapped in a flaming church building. He risked his life to help the innocent, alongside his true comrade which I admire deeply.

Their connection dug deep and I couldn't help but feel a longing for that same emotion. I would have done that for Ishida, but would he have done the same for me? I guess I'll never know.

* * *

He had confronted me about our distancing one chilly evening when I was returning from the convenience store. The moon was a sickly crescent amidst in the sky and dark clouds shrouded its glow. It looked down on me in pity and illuminated my loneliness in this cruel world. I lacked hope. He held a strong grip on my small shoulder and spun me around to face his serious expression before I could walk away. Had I sensed real concern or was I mistaken again?

"Hey, what's going on Kise-kun? You haven't been around lately… What's wrong?" he questioned.

I remained silent and we stood metres apart. My blonde bangs covered my eyes and hid the swirling rage that loomed on the border of my control. Minutes went by and no words were uttered in the calm of the night. It felt like hours, because by the time I had reacted I had already relived all of the moments in our friendship where I actually believed in him.

"Why're you here Ishida? Why do you have to face me with those plastic emotions?" I managed to speak out softly.

"What're you talking about? You don't invite me to play anymore, we don't hang out, we don't do anything anymore! You're so fucking annoying for making me chase you," the brunette boy angrily shouted.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ANNOYING ONE! All this time everything was a shitload of lies! You took my money, you took my time and you took my heart!" I screamed out in hot raging sobs.

My tears gushed down my steaming red cheeks and I wiped them away across my arm. My chest hurts so much that I can't breathe, my voice was fading away. I gripped my shirt where my heart was and clutched it in a fist.

"YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" I yelled at him.

Ishida's eyes grew wide as he stared at this blonde haired boy before him cry his soul out. The boy was leaking not only tears, but also pouring out his pain and suffering. Ishida made tight fists in both hands and looked down in an emotionless face.

"I'm done with you," he spoke as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away.

_And then I watched him walk away, never to be seen again._

* * *

I carried on with my life in solitary. I was a lone soldier; no one looked out for me. When I entered Teiko Middle School I began modelling as a career. As usual, girls gaped at my appearance and ensured my career to be completely successful. Honestly, I didn't need the money. I had assets waiting for me from my _loving _parents. Life was a bore, everything was tedious.

The only thing that kept me going was my drive to succeed in basketball, which I had never bested Aomine Daiki in. But that's another story.

* * *

Her eyes looked so familiar, so similar. I thought I'd never see those beautiful hazel eyes again.

"Please, take my hand," I smiled at the girl.

She was leaking with sadness, something I had known for too long.

_And with those words, she embraced my hand in hers and I had lifted her out of her hole._


End file.
